Naboo
See also: Galactic Gazetteer Naboo is a planet that is the sector capital of the Chommell Sector in the Mid Rim, near the border with the Outer Rim Territories. The planet has an unusual plasma core, and its surface is a largely unspoiled world with large plains, swamps and seas. Naboo Statistics Region: '''The Mid Rim '''Climate: '''Temperate '''Gravity: '''Standard '''Moons: 3 'Length of Day: '''26 Standard Hours '''Length of Year: '''312 Local Days '''Sapient Species: '''72% Gungan (Native), 27% Human, 1% Other Species '''Government: '''Democratic Monarchy (Human), Council (Gungan) '''Capital: '''Theed (Human), Otoh Gunga (Gungan) '''Major Exports: '''Grains, Art, Cultural Items '''Major Imports: '''Technology, Processed Foods Planetary Updates Familiar planets undergo significant changes over the centuries. The updates in this section should provide Gamemasters with enough information to use these planets in their respective sourcebooks' eras. The Old Republic Era ''Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide One of many planets first colonized during this time, Naboo is an untamed world inhabited only by the native Gungans. The first Humans settle Naboo shortly after The Jedi Civil War, and the Gungans live in underwater cities, seemingly unaware of the events of the galaxy at large. Prior to The Jedi Civil War, no records of visits to Naboo by Republic explorers exist. An explorer named Kwilaan supposedly discovers the planet after the end of The Dark Wars. However, Kwilaan might not have been the first person to visit the planet, because the Gungan natives seem unperturbed by the arrival of Kwilaan's expedition, as though they had encountered Humans before. Most likely, previous visits to the world were not recorded, though the explorers find no trace of such landings. Naboo is a pristine world, untouched by technology except for what little the Gungans possess. No civilization exists above the water line, and the planet's rolling plains and beautiful landscapes are untainted by cities or other settlements. Despite its beauty, Naboo is a dangerous world, with a number of large predators both on land and in the seas, and traveling to Naboo can be nearly as dangerous as visiting the jungles of Kashyyyk. The Clone Wars Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Clone Wars Campaign Guide Because of Naboo's close relationship with Chancellor Palpatine, himself a citizen of that planet, Naboo remains a staunch bastion of The Galactic Republic throughout the length of the Clone Wars. Despite Naboo's peaceful nature, the average citizen sees support of Palpatine's initiatives as common sense. With the Invasion of Theed by the Trade Federation prior to the Clone Wars as an example, there is little doubt to the citizenry of Naboo that the Separatists are a grave threat that must be dealt with in a decisive manner. To the majority of the Naboo, the person to bring about an end to such a terrible enemy is Palpatine. The Trade Federation never forgets its defeat during the blockade. Because of this, Naboo continues to suffer repeated attacks and invasions from Confederacy forces throughout the conflict. While none of the incursions succeeds, the most disastrous of them wipes out nearly all life on the Gungan lunar colony of Ohma-D'un during what is to become remembered as the Defense of Naboo. Quick action by The Jedi and other Republic forces results in victory over the Separatist invaders. The Legacy Era Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Legacy Era Campaign Guide A world with a largely Human population, it is no surprise that Naboo adjusted more easily to Imperial rule than other worlds. Though still possessed of a strong independent streak, the people of Naboo come to accept their status under Emperor Roan Fel, who proves to be far more benevolent than Palpatine ever was. Naboo becomes the site of one of the largest Imperial Missions in the galaxy, and many people from Naboo truly believe that Roan Fel can bring peace to the galaxy, despite the Empire's continuing war against The Galactic Alliance. All of that changes when Darth Krayt drives Roan Fel out and seizes the Imperial throne for himself. The once-loyal Imperial world of Naboo suddenly finds itself ruled over by the vicious Sith, something they cannot abide. Naboo remains loyal to Roan Fel, and when news of The Fel Empire reaches the ears of the people of Naboo, many support opposing Darth Krayt's Empire and allying themselves with Fel once more. However, unlike Bastion, Naboo cannot so easily repel the combined forces of The Galactic Empire, and so its people are forced to remain loyal to Roan Fel in secret. At present, Naboo is, outwardly, a world loyal to The Galactic Empire, but under the surface there runs a strong current of loyalty to the deposed Emperor. Though the ruling Sith have not caught on the the treasonous thoughts of the Naboo people yet, many fear it is only a matter of time before Naboo must choose between being crushed by The Sith ot fighting them off to join The Fel Empire.Category:Planets __FORCETOC__